<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in Ghostly Hand by ssadorangess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472695">Hand in Ghostly Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssadorangess/pseuds/ssadorangess'>ssadorangess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ghost Cole, Hurt/Comfort, ghost cole just makes me sad :(, let the boy be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssadorangess/pseuds/ssadorangess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has trouble coping with his newfound ghostly state. In need of someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on, Nya finds him in his room and gives him the strength to go on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Nya (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand in Ghostly Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The storm raging outside did nothing to soothe Cole’s troubles as he lay on his bed. He stared at the wooden ceiling above him. His thoughts raced through his head with fear and despair. He had been in that state for quite some time since the incident at Yang’s Temple; he couldn’t even muster the strength to train for the treacherous journey ahead. Lost in his thoughts, Cole wondered what was to become of him in his grim state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, through the confusing tangle of his thoughts, Cole remembered what Neuro said to him at the Tournament of Elements, “You’re the least valuable ninja.” The words tore into his lifeless heart like daggers, repeating in his mind over and over to torment him. He wanted desperately to forget the memory but deep down he knew that it was the bitter truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Least valuable, huh? I guess he was right. There’s nothing I can do like this.” Cole said in a harsh voice as he sat up at the foot of the bed and stared at his translucent hands, letting out a defeated sigh. As Nya walked by, she heard Cole through the slightly ajar door and watched with dismay as the reliable pillar of the team crumbled under his own weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pondered to herself, “I can’t just leave him alone like this, there must be something I can say to cheer him up...” But without her realizing, she had already stepped into his room and walked up behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feel like training?” She asked with a gentle voice, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated, Cole snapped back, “In case you haven’t heard the news, I’m a ghost. It’s not like I’d be of any use to the team whether I join them or not. I don’t need your pity, this is just... who I am now.” He reached out to grab the cup of tea on his nightstand, displaying to her how his hand phased through it. Cursing himself under his breath, he turned back to look at her, seeing her shocked expression as she stood still behind him, looking like a kicked puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry Nya,” he quickly stammered out, “I didn’t mean to be rude-- It’s just…” Cole closed his eyes tightly and his trembling hands clenched into fists in his lap as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He had already begun to change from the man that his friends grew to know. His anger was consuming him, driving him to hurt the one person who could have loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regaining her resolve to help the distraught Cole, Nya took a few steps closer to sit beside Cole as he cries. Unsure what to do, she put her hand on top of Cole’s ghostly fists in hopes to calm him down. Her heart ached as the familiar warmth and rough texture of his hands was absent, replaced by the cold emptiness of the night air. “Hey, nobody ever said saving the world was going to be easy,” she smiled as his soft, chocolate eyes slowly meeting hers in a longing gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole let out a small chuckle as the faint traces of a smile crept up the sides of his mouth. “You can say that again.” Nya’s midnight blue eyes shone with hope as she watched the first traces of happiness Cole’s had since the ninja came back from Yang’s temple slowly return to his countenance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think about it,” Nya continued, “our journeys are actually quite similar at the moment. Sensei always says, ‘Our paths in life are never a straight line.’ Maybe this’ll be a chance for both of us to grow into our own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole broke Nya’s gaze and stared at her smooth hands over his calloused fists. His tears slowly stopped as he said, “You always know how to cheer me up, Nya.” His hands unclenched and faintly materialized to hold hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Nya quickly looked down and felt the comforting texture of the ninja’s hands. They felt solid like the Earth and rough from hard work, but she didn’t mind, for it meant that he was there-- with her. “Cole, I---” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Misako’s about to tell us all about the next clue,” Kai unknowingly interrupted as he poked his head through the doorway. Cole and Nya quickly pulled away out of embarrassment and Cole’s hands faded back into ghostly intangibility, much to Nya’s disappointment. Not noticing the awkward situation he had put his little sister in, Kai continued to walk down the hall to tell the other ninjas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should really get going,” Nya stood up quickly and hid her face of embarrassment as she turned towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Nya--” Cole also stood up and reached out to hold Nya’s hand once more. Sadly, his attempt failed and he was left feeling hopeless, unable to stop Nya from slipping through his fingertips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Nya stopped walking toward the door and also started to cry. She still refused to show her face to him but this time, it was to hide her weakness. Her shoulders trembled as each sob shook her to her core. Wordlessly, Cole moved closer to her and enveloped her in an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nya had always been so strong for the rest of the team, always there to get them out of trouble, but he had never realized how she had no one to turn to in her own times of need. Gradually, her breathing became stable and the tears stop flowing from her tired eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Nya, for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you, but you’ve got to realize that even you can’t pretend to be strong forever. That’s why I promise that I’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears still streaming down her face, Nya trailed off and whispered, “I’ve never wanted to be able to hold you more than I do now.” She shivered with the absence of his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood like that for a while, longing to feel each other’s touch when suddenly, Nya felt the faint beating of Cole’s heart as she rested her head on his chest. Slowly, the beating grew stronger and the arms around her actually felt like they were there, protecting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nya looked up into Cole’s eyes once more and smiled wide, “You’re really here.”<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic! I've always been sad to see the lack of ColexNya fanfics online so I decided to make some of my own. Any feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>